Vacations
by creator082
Summary: It's after the incident and the hole Hydra thing, Fitz and Simmons finally find out a way of enjoy theirselves.


When Fitz woke up was eight in the morning, Jemma was still sleeping peacefully by his side so he decided to make her a surprise by making her a breakfast and giving it to her in the bed. He took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to start preparing the things. It had been almost two years since the incident of the pod and a lot had changed between them. They were officially a couple now. And thanks to their new director, Coulson, they didn't have problems with this status. They were working as they used to but now a bit better. It had taken almost a year for Fitz to complete recovery but thanks to his, now girlfriend, Simmons it has been a lot easy. When Fitz woke up, he had a few problems with his memory and with his coordination, nothing too serious thankfully. But the support of his team had helped him a lot. It took a while for him and Jemma to finally take that step but his action on the pod got her to really think of their relationship as they were, and would possibly be. She couldn't imagine her life without him and he couldn't either so they both decided that they should do something about it.

They were resting for the rest of the week at their apartment in Chicago at a mission that was successfully complete. They still had more three days before May get them there and they were ready to enjoy every little minute that still had left to enjoy themselves. They really didn't have the time for it because of all the mess that Hydra made. It had been a very tiring week and the day before they just got there and went to bed. He had prepared the tea and the pancakes as she liked, got some fruits and was going towards the room, he opened the door and found a half naked Jemma going out the bathroom. He immediately felt something hot through his skin and presumed he was as red as a strawberry, fast, he closed the door and went back to the kitchen wishing that she hadn't seen him. She was just wearing underwears for goodness sake. She was stunning, with all that curves and that hair wet. She was always that beautiful but thanks to the field missions that they had been doing lately they had to be training like the agents of SciOps and he had to admit that it was doing well to her. It was okay for he to see that kind of qualities on her now right? After all, they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. They still hadn't done anything beyond kisses and stuff but that will happen someday.

Jemma apeard in the kitchen and give him a quick kiss taking him out of his thoughts. "Good morning Leo!" He loved when she called him for his first name.

He pulled her back and gave her a proper kiss. "G'morning Jem" She opened a big and bright smile, how he loved that smile. She saw the tray with the breakfast and he explained that he was going to make a surprise for her, but when he went to the room she was already up. When he said that, he got a little red and and Jemma realized that the sound of the door slamming that she had listened sooner was him, she had thought that it was just the wind or something. She got even redder than he was.

He saw that she was getting embarrassed and without thinking he said "You know, you have no reason to be embarrassed because you are stunning...I mean...not that I stayed there lookin...I..I just...you know"

He knew that it was just getting worse and worse but Jemma must have found it funny because she started laughing and then gave him a sweet kiss. "It's okay sweetheart, I got it." She said grinnig at him.

"What are we doing today?" Jemma asked changing the subject.

"I thought we'd go out to dinner tonight, what do you think?" Leo said.

"Sure, I would love to, we can go to that Italian restaurant that we used to go when we were at uni."

"Okay" He said grinning. "I was also thinking in having a picnic this afternoon." He told her while passing her the tray with the things that he had prepared.

"That's a lovely idea, we should get out of here at 2 pm, so we will have plenty time to stay there." She said petting his hand and smiling at him.

"Sure." He said to her smiling.

They stayed there chatting waiting Jemma to finish her breakfast and then they went to the living room and laid on the couch. They laid there for a few minutes just relaxing and enjoying each other's presence. She was with her head on his shoulder and he was embracing her protectively. He loved these times that they spent with each other, just the two of them, with no mission to be completed, nothing worrying them, it's was perfect.

"Okay, I should start packing up the things." Leo said getting up, Jemma pulled him back at the same moment.

"Noooo we just got here, let me just enjoy you a little longer, It's still ten in the morning we'll have plenty time to do that later." She said grabbing him and placing a lot of kisses in his face until she got to his mouth and gave him a breath taking kiss.

"I think you will need to be more persuasive for me to stay, if you know what I mean." He said with a silly smile.

"Do you want me to be more persuasive?" She said, tracing a trail of kisses until she reaches to his neck. And then going back to his mouth again and giving him another breath taking kiss.

"I think I can get use to your persuasive side. I could begin to pretend that I don't agree with you more often." He said grinning at her and kissing her again.

They stayed there for a little longer, kissing, talking, kissing again, relaxing and enjoying the moment. Jemma had suggested them to watch a few Doctor Who episodes that had been released and they did not had time to see them and how was still ten in the morning he agreed. However they really didn't paid a lot of attention to the Tv because they were too busy doing more important stuff.


End file.
